


Checkmate

by allodo



Series: Natural Numbers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 这篇文章大概可以算成是Natural Numbers这个系列里的。或者说背景设定都比较像。回头看了一眼这个梗，突然意识到，目前写的进展真是龟速。。再次回头看了一眼这个梗，突然意识到，我好像已经自由发挥了。回应lofter上雪姬物语姑娘的点梗文，Natural Numbers 系列2。





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> Checkmate这篇我开的脑洞有点大，刹不住。  
> 【】里面的是注释或者翻译。  
> “”是新闻或者对话。  
> 先不定分级。

阿不思被热醒了，他能感觉到额头上的汗水。这不怪任何人，他忘记在睡前施一个恒温咒了。窗外寒风呼啸。双层玻璃窗阻隔了寒风，巨大的玻璃窗前厚重的窗帘像一堵墙。魔法维护的壁炉烧得火热，仿佛永远不会燃尽。阿不思醒来之后的第一件事就是抓住自己放在床头的魔杖，离开温暖的床，走到窗边，拉开窗帘。窗外果然大雪纷飞，像是浓雾，远处的山峦也是模糊的。室内的温度果然很高，他穿着一件单薄舒适的睡衣也完全没有觉得寒冷。他确定，如果他只穿短裤也不会觉得不适。

他把窗户推开一小条缝隙，这里需要透透气。他握紧魔杖，思索着要不要利用不久前才赢来的可以随意使用魔法的信任来迅速向外发条消息。大雪会掩盖一切踪迹，即使他发送了守护神咒，别人的咒语也没法跟上它。他刚要举起魔杖，这时门被敲响了。

“谁在那？”他没有转身，依然注视着窗外层层飞扬的雪花和冰晶。前几天都是格林德沃来找他，无非是邀请他一起吃饭。

“是文达，我给您带来了早餐。” 优雅的女声从门外响起。

阿不思吃了一惊，马上回答，“请稍等一下，女士。”这是他第一次正式与格林德沃之外的人交流。他想要见见格林德沃之外的人，无论是谁。他不想让她放下早餐就立刻转身离开，“我得当面说谢谢。”再说，他是个英国绅士。

这不是阿不思第一次见文达•罗齐尔，他一边胡乱的把西装裤子直接套在睡裤外面，一边穿上拖鞋。冲进浴室，对着镜子，双手捂了捂自己的脸，挥舞魔杖，快速施了一个咒语，让自己的衣服，头发和胡子都变得服帖。他确定他现在的样子可以见人了。

他离开浴室快速走到床边，穿过一个简易的开放式的由雕花的木桌椅组成的空间，同时挥动了一下魔杖，无声魔咒自动替他转动门锁，然后打开房门。

文达并不比阿不思高，阿不思刚刚注意到这一点，他还扫到她高高的鞋跟。墨绿色长裙很适合她，她的妆容和盘发一丝不苟，让她显得非常冷峻迷人。一个巨大的托盘飘在她手上方，上面摆满了盛着英式蛋卷，溏心煎蛋，松饼，培根，各式的水果的盘子。一个瓷碗里装着酸奶，还有一个东方式茶壶里面装着热水，旁边摆着一小盒茶叶。那个铁盒上面写的大概是中文或者日文，他并不能完全分辨出来，他感觉这是中文。

文达看上去非常有礼貌，并且有些戒备，不打算继续交流。

阿不思并不介意，格林德沃能让另外一个人来给他送早餐，已经是很大的进步了。想必这个人非常忠诚，并且备受信任。

“非常感谢您，我亲爱的女士。”阿不思挥了一下左手，托盘稳稳的离开文达的手，来到了房间里的桌台上，“能在自己的卧室里吃早餐的确是一件惬意的事。但是在学校里，就必须得和别人分享同一盘食物了。”

文达笑了笑。她的面容变得柔和了一点。

阿不思现在还不是他们当中的一员，所以没有可能同他们一起吃饭，但是阿不思知道，一个无伤大雅的抱怨和调侃并不会带来什么损害。

“邓布利多先生，”她的表情慢慢和缓，现在不像之前那样带着面具一样的冷漠了，她的法国口音让她的语调和停顿富有魅力，“格林德沃先生今天没法和您一起吃早餐了，他有事外出，让我向您表示歉意。”她专注的看着阿不思的脸，想必一会儿会直接同格林德沃通报他的反应。

阿不思并不介意这一点，毕竟之前格林德沃的每次早餐邀请，他都拒绝了。他刚脱离发情期5天，他清楚的记得5天之前那时候他到底有多无助，低落和失控，他需要离格林德沃更远些。即使那次让他拥有了完全不受监控的住所和在他自己空间里以及他人在场时使用魔杖的许可，他也不想要再来一次了。

格林德沃的技术见长。这傲慢的人肯定找了不少人练习。没有教养的辍学……不，应该只是发情期的原因，所以这让他变得更容易高潮，更愉悦，绝大部分原因是这个……

文达依然在等待他的回复。

“那真是让人遗憾。”其实一点也不，他想，“我想念和他一起吃早饭看报纸的日子。”这种日子幸好只有0次。

文达笑了笑，“邓布利多先生，他并没有忘记您喜欢报纸和杂志。他还吩咐我让我拿来这些。” 一片薄薄的纸片在她手中出现，阿不思同她一起注视着那张像贺卡一样大小的纸片开始延伸变化，加厚，然后变成一摞厚厚的报纸。

阿不思从她手中接过那些报纸，他努力掩盖自己眼中的快乐，不想让自己的激动过于明显的表现出来。但是他知道，他的情绪已经掩盖不住，他也无需过多掩盖，他需要让文达感受到这种压抑的感激，并且毫不做作。真诚的微笑一下，眨眨眼睛，“谢谢。”他简短的压低声音说。他知道这会让文达软化一些。

文达注意到了他的激动，她眼睛里的冷漠果然融化了，甚至有些柔和，但是她马上恢复了冷静，“格林德沃还说，他大概会离开2天，我和另外几位您认识的人会在您时刻需要的地方。您可以在城堡外自由活动。”

这是个好消息，阿不思想。他可以拥有自由，他可以利用他现在得到的一丝信任获得更多东西。

文达继续，“但是一旦您离开我们的视线，或者以任何方式制造意外，您并不用承担任何后果。但是我们会获得相应的惩罚。”

非常典型的格林德沃，阿不思想，文达的话并没有让他感到惊讶。他很想问文达他们对这种威慑有什么感想，但是他知道他最好不要深究。说不定格林德沃特地要求文达这样说，让他好好的呆在这个地方。好好表现，他自嘲的想，守规矩，做个乖孩子，让格林德沃感到骄傲。这一连串的想法让他差点被自己逗乐。但是格林德沃知道，事情一旦失去控制，阿不思绝不会拿别人冒险。

但是这没有关系，阿不思笑着说：“明白，我亲爱的女士，我只是想在下午出去转转，看看雪景。这就是我今天的外出计划了。”

“谢谢您的配合，”文达依然淡淡的笑，她的神色终于变得放松自在，“下午3点怎么样？那时会有人能够抽出空来同您一起。”在得到阿不思的同意之后，她笑着说：“祝您用餐愉快。”

阿不思点点头，他不确定是否需要等待女士离开后再把门关上。文达注视着他，然后挥了一下手中的魔杖。她关上了门，并且施了几道无声咒语。他能听到门锁紧扣的声音。

阿不思站在门边，现实涌进了脑海。他将会在下午3点之后踏出城堡。在几乎6个月的囚禁中，他终于可以拥有片刻的只属于自己的时间。

他按捺着，他必须保持冷静。这是他第一次走出城堡，这种期待让他涌起了希望。只要他能够出去，他就可以出去第二次，然后更多次，直到不会回来。他终于不想再压抑着自己的激动，他的手开始兴奋的颤抖了，他说不清自己是紧张还是什么，只是想要出去的心情就让他欢欣鼓舞。

他猛的转身，脸上已经止不住笑容。而且他还有一顿丰盛的早餐，这让他嘴角上扬的更厉害了。

不管怎么说，先填饱肚子。

他调整了一下托盘的位置，餐刀从左边切开了一小片煎蛋卷，他小心的用叉子把煎蛋放入口中，然后放下餐刀，拿起了第一份废报纸。Münchener Zeiten【慕尼黑时报】这个标题让他彻底清醒过来，他只会德语的一些单词，一小部分来自于多年前格林德沃。他也曾经自学过，但是通篇阅读还并不十分顺畅。

他看了一篇简报，然后把报纸放下。他不能就此放弃，于是他再次拿起这份慕尼黑时报。他仔细的翻阅，阅读大写加粗的标题，努力回想那些单词的含义，同时确保报纸上没有任何手写的文字和信息。他确定没有什么重要的内容，于是放下报纸，叹了口气。他用叉子插起一块新鲜的苹果，然后拿起了第二份报纸。这是一份国际巫师联合会的报刊，他在心里感叹，幸好是英语和法语的。

几乎完全没有意识到他已经吃了好几块苹果，他用叉子尖把糖心鸡蛋挑破，再用侧面将煎蛋切开，放到嘴中；同时在心中做完了填字游戏。然后他翻到了北美洲版。

“瑟拉菲娜・皮奎里将要结束她的第二个任期，由于目前全世界所处于的紧急状态，美国巫师界的现状，超过60%的受调查巫师认为她应该继续。皮奎里女士是抓捕格林德沃，维持目前巫师和麻鸡关系的功臣，她的强硬手段和果断坚决使她备受赞誉……”接下来是大篇幅的描述抓捕要犯的经过和她对职责忠诚的赞颂，阿不思的目光迅速滑过，“鉴于格林德沃的个人影响非常广泛，支持她继续连任的巫师普遍认为只有她拥有足够的经验能够抵御即将到来的冲击。皮奎里女士的支持者诺维认为，如果她选择继续连任，将毫无疑问会获得胜利，并且她大概会是美国魔法国会史上唯一可能拥有超越第二个任期的人。当然，大选结果并非完全可以预测，因为如果她参选的话，她将来会面临着两位有力竞争者。一位已经确定的候选人是来自加利福尼亚州的乔治・威尔逊先生。”

黑白照片中这位站在瑟拉菲娜・皮奎里女士身边的威尔逊先生显得有些年轻，但是目光坚定，表情却非常温和。

“威尔逊先生同意参加竞争，因为皮奎里女士并不一定会参加大选。他是皮奎里女士追随者。据他自己说，他并不是乐衷于政治的人。但是他想要做点什么，他的立场与皮奎里女士非常接近，他同她一样忠诚并捍卫拉帕波特法律【注1】，但是他更希望能够为这部法案增加适当的修正案，以满足日益变化的需求和现状，他的言行吸引了更为年轻的一代，也获得了很多支持。”

非常恰到好处的意见，有些中立，同时偏向皮奎里女士的一边。阿不思觉得，美国魔法国会是幸运的，他们拥有两位经验丰富的选择。皮奎里女士还是威尔逊先生，一方面是经验，一方面是稍加改革，但是同样非常优秀。他们的观点非常接近，如果皮奎里女士参选，那么会平分选票，形式会胶着起来。

阿不思把这份报纸放在手边，然后将拿起了日期稍近的一份国际巫师联合会的报纸，翻到美洲版。

一个硕大的醒目的标题映入眼帘：《普朗克先生临时参选，拉帕波特法案成焦点》

普朗克先生的照片背景是从中间被撕开的的法案，他看上去年纪很大，目光严肃，眼睛微微眯起，非常傲慢的扬起头。阿不思想要把目光从这张照片上挪开，但是他承认他还是看了几秒。

这人长得的像一个因为过度成熟而变质了的橘子，阿不思心想。

“普朗克先生认为，拉帕波特法案正在阻止美国成为一个更强大的国家，这部法案阻止了巫师与麻鸡的任何交流（美国巫师对不拥有魔法的人的称呼），使巫师的人口急剧减少。同样这部法案制定的日期过早，现在美国全境已经不再具有塞勒姆事件的发生背景。他认为这项法案在过去帮助很大，但是在现在制造了很多烦恼……”

阿不思放下了插着半个酸甜草莓的叉子。他的第一感觉是：普朗克是个故意搅局的人。这让美国局势变得复杂起来。这份报纸是3个月之前的，美国巫师大选从那时算正好会在3月内。如果他没有算错，在这一周，大选就会有结果，或者已经有了结果。他现在已经完全没有了具体日期的概念。

他把草莓放到了嘴中，品尝它，立刻站起身，先把那盒茶叶打开，放到一个yue bai茶杯中，然后加上热水。他曾经见过那些提供这件礼物的中国使者，他们是这样向他介绍这件瓷器的浅蓝色的。如果纽特在这里，他一定能够对这种颜色发表一些感慨。他在那一叠报纸之中翻找，找到所有的有北美局势的版面，将它们一一展开铺在还剩下松饼的盘子旁边的桌面上。他甚至都不用仔细阅读文章的内容，按照日期阅读，这些文章的标题连成了一条完整的脉络。【注2】

1946年1月5日《皮奎里女士放弃参加竞选，威尔逊直面普朗克》

1946年2月26日《普朗克支持率意外走高》

1946年3月5日《丑闻！候选人被渗透，格林德沃幕后主谋！》

1946年3月7日《皮奎里女士又立功！普朗克被捕》

阿不思欣赏了一下照片中普朗克先生的沮丧的脸，觉得这真是一个好消息。普朗克被捕，唯一的候选人就是那位威尔逊先生，他并不像是一个容易被左右的人。很明显，威尔逊声明自己本来无意政治，但是他的否认恰恰承认他确实有这份野心。并且他的野心不仅仅能够从他的否认看出来，更重要的是他的意见滴水不漏，非常擅长消抹分歧，并且占据了中立。如果在他之外有另外一个人参选，只要这位候选人的政治倾向比他更偏向一边，他能够毫无疑问的获得更多人的支持。

这是一个聪明的策略。但是，这也是一个好消息，毕竟一个聪明人好过不切实际的极端人士。

他今天很意外的收到了很多好消息。他想象了一下格林德沃再次被皮奎里女士他们挫败的表情，不由得嘴角上扬。这时，他的眼睛不小心扫到北美版角落里的一行闪烁的，拼命的想要在一系列有关于美国魔法国会的选举事件当中抓人眼球：

《加拿大魔法部战略储存的1100公升优质枫糖浆被偷，损失巨大》。【注3】

他不太确定自己看到了什么。很显然，加拿大巫师延续了一种模式，比如在1月10日的北极跳跳熊监狱事件以及2月17日的与加拿大黑头鹅的攻防战中就没讨到什么便宜。这周无非又是不小心惹到了什么神奇动物，他又仔细的看了一遍标题，意识到到底发生了什么，终于笑出声来。

他们为什么会战略储存1100公升的枫糖浆？

一杯茶已经见底，他也已经把早餐中的水果全部吃完，这是因为他难得的有了好胃口。今天确实值得一个好开始。他可以仔细的阅读这些报纸，获得这几个月来几乎被完全斩断的信息。

只是一摞报纸而已，他轻轻的嘟囔，说不定这些报纸都有可能被格林德沃亲自挑选。

他所得到的所有信息都有可能被篡改了。

想到这里阿不思用魔杖尖仔细的探测，没有发现任何痕迹。他松了一口气，他一边在心中自嘲自己的过度紧张，一边提醒自己：适应，谨慎，这是完全必要的。他忍住叹气的冲动，他知道，他必须继续阅读，所有的这些都是示好，都是获得格林德沃短暂信任的信号。他得抓住机会。毕竟，还没到最后一刻，他就还没有完全放弃希望。

阿不思的叉子滑过盘子当中剩下的最后一点英式蛋卷，决定留下这一部分。他已经吃饱了，也有足够的精力阅读剩下的内容。

他翻出了一份1946年3月15日的国际巫师联合会的报纸，这份报纸非常新，也是最近的一份。他翻到北美洲板块。因为有了足够的预期，他毫不意外的看到一行标题：

《威尔逊获胜！交接仪式定于5月》。

“威尔逊先生以绝对的优势获得了胜利。很多人都已经预料到这些。皮奎里女士表示他的胜利是顺理成章的，没有人希望格林德沃的支持者获得胜利……”接下来是一番对这位优秀继任者的鼓励。阿不思喝了一口茶，清香飘散，让他有一种自己在休假的错觉，“威尔逊先生的增加拉帕波特法律修正案的做法是可取的，这种方式可以让没有人都可以根据自己的自身情况获得准许。只要前提依然是保密。他的观点势必会给美国巫师界注入活力。英国魔法部部长认为这将是一个巨大的进步。”

阿不思放下了报纸，同时也放下心来。

奎妮会很高兴看到这个消息的，她已经等待很久了。如果她达到了这一目标，不再追随格林德沃而是选择和雅各布回家，格林德沃会尊重她的选择。

他再次翻动报纸，这一次要比之前轻松得多。他一边喝茶一边浏览国际巫师联合报的欧洲版面。无非是格林德沃暂时休战的消息，各国魔法部部长或者大臣要求议和的文章。阿不思承认他一向对这些魔法部的政客意见很大，他们容易固步自封，缺乏承担责任的勇气，却总是不缺对于自己支持率的焦虑。

如果手边有羽毛笔，他一定要写下他对这些政客的调侃。现在他只是微笑着，喝着茶，时不时的抬头看看挂在墙面上的时钟，期待下午3点的到来。

 

\--

 

当门被敲响时，阿不思正在看一本关于变形学的书。他一下子从椅子上站起来，来到门边。他早已准备好了，可以说准备的非常充分。他穿着竖条纹衬衫和灰色的鸡心领毛衣，甚至打好了黑色领带，外面是一件深蓝色的西装，再套一层黑色中长大衣。下身是黑色的长裤和黑色的短款平底皮靴。他看上去像是参加什么聚会而不是出去看雪。他已经为他的衣服内侧施了恒温咒，这让他在外也不会感觉到寒冷，又可以防止雪在衣服上融化。这是他第一次出去，也是格林德沃的众多留守的追随者第一次有机会看到他。他希望他能够按照他的喜好穿衣，可惜这里没有符合他品味的衣服。

“我已经准备好了，”他大声说，然后抓起放在进门衣橱里的一件深灰色的长风衣。他望了一眼窗外，依然是大雪纷飞。他听到门外轻声施咒的声音，然后是锁被打开了。

阿不思快速把门拉开，看到的是一张非常熟悉的面孔。

“你好，教授。”奎妮抿嘴笑了笑，她看上去有些不自在，她穿着一件黑色的长裙和黑色的长靴，披着一件酒红色的斗篷，收紧的袖口覆盖她的手，袖口上是金线绣的圈圈图案，这和她的金发非常合适，“我今天会陪你出去。”

她有些紧张，看上去比文达要稚嫩的多。她能让他想起很多人：家人，朋友，学生。这有可能是文达故意安排的，她知道阿不思绝不会让奎妮受到伤害。让奎妮来跟着他，会让他考虑到一旦他联系外界被发现，格林德沃有可能对奎妮实施的惩罚。这让他尽可能的打消与外界联系或者逃走的想法。

文达不愧是他“亲爱的”女士。

阿不思尽量与躲闪的奎妮保持眼神接触，他温和的笑笑，然后慢慢的说：“当然，和熟悉的人一起出去看雪，或者互相扔雪球，会更自在些。”

奎妮显然想象了一下和他扔雪球这个场景，她的眼睛终于不再躲闪，而是直视阿不思的眼睛。她注意到阿不思与上次见时的失魂落魄完全不同，松了一口气。

“我可以吗？”阿不思伸出臂弯，他知道奎妮的顾虑和不自在，同时并不想让她因为姐姐的事情而难过。对于他来说，她感觉像是他不小心误入歧途的学生。

奎妮挽住了他的手臂，有一些犹豫，但没有不安。他们将房门关好，然后向楼梯走去。她有些难堪的开口，“抱歉，教授，你只能在我们这些人的视线范围内活动，今天的雪下的比较大，你不能单独走很远。”

阿不思走的非常稳，他一边走，一边欣赏墙上的壁画和烛台。他的靴子踩在厚厚的风格凝重的地毯上，没有发出任何声响。他很高兴他们没有把他的眼睛蒙住。如果他的双眼被蒙住了，那他就只能数自己的步数，默记自己的方向了。这样的话，没几次转弯，他会在黑暗中走的晕头转向。

“当然，我理解。”他转过头来，面向奎妮，挑着眉毛，真诚的回答。

奎妮的步伐轻快了些，她的笑容也不再那么勉强了。她带着他在条条走廊和台阶里穿梭，终于来到了钢铁制成的大门前，奎妮把酒红色披风的兜帽盖到头上，然后门两侧的巫师同她一起施咒打开沉重的大门。

金属转轴在冷气的冰冻下摩擦，发出让人头皮发麻的声响。风雪一下子沿着门缝飘了进来。阿不思注意到门外就是一个平台，连接着平台的是继续向下的是台阶。阿不思带着奎妮缓慢的走下台阶，大风和雪花打在他脸上，让他非常享受这份冰凉。他抬眼望去，远处的雪山都已经消失了，估计是雪和雾都太大，阻挡了视线。

奎妮拉着他来到台阶通向的花园中，而花园两侧都有长廊。两道长廊的顶部都堆了大概2英寸的雪，像被子一样。奎妮跑得很快，拽着他来到长廊里，然后抖落自己身上的雪。

阿不思转头看着自己的脚印，回头看看纽蒙迦德，这才意识到自己真的走出了城堡。他的呼吸开始加快。

这条长廊里只有他和奎妮，如果他要离开，他完全可以。

现在！可是奎妮……

他向远离城堡的方向踏出了一步，奎妮依然没有松开自己的手臂。这时阿不思听到了咯吱咯吱的皮靴踩在雪地上的声音。他止住脚步，努力平稳自己的心跳，面对着这些加入他们的格林德沃的追随者们。

他们有些人是他曾经见过面的，有些是完全陌生的。他们好奇的打量他，随后又离开，回到他们各自的岗位上，在雪中他们看向不同的方向。但是阿不思知道，他们会时不时趁他不注意的时候关注他的一举一动。

他看向奎妮，奎妮这才松开了自己的手臂。阿不思轻声说：“恭喜你。”

奎妮惊讶的愣了一下，随后她反应过来，笑容已经出现在她的嘴角上，她看上去又变成那个可爱的小女孩了，“我有什么值得恭喜的？”

阿不思笑了，他能感觉到奎妮是谨慎的。他的大脑封闭术现在马力全开，而至今奎妮都没有尝试读取他的心。他低声说：“美国将会允许巫师和麻鸡的婚姻了。无论是omega，beta，还是alpha。”并且格林德沃没有掌控北美，他想。他看到奎妮因为想到这件事而明亮的脸颊，意识到自己猜得没错。“你可以回家了。”

奎妮仰起了脸，她的眼睛里充满了崇拜和快乐，“您知道了？我确实很高兴。”她双手交叉，“我想等我们能确定修正案的内容包含可以结婚这一条之后，再回家。”她的笑容更大了，酒窝让她的脸更加熠熠生辉。

她笑起来真的很甜。就像阿利安娜小时候。

阿不思有些恍惚，他虚弱的笑了笑，他知道悲伤和懊悔已经席卷而来。他轻轻的问：“我就在雪地里站一站可以吗？”奎妮关切的点了点头。阿不思来到了走廊外面，脚踩在柔软的雪地上。

他知道奎妮就在他身后。他站在大雪中央，雪花飘在他身上，冷气却无法钻进他施了恒温咒的衣服里。他站了一会儿，然后跪了下来，右手挥动魔杖。

雪地里的纯洁的白雪飘起，慢慢打着转聚集。由细雪组成的阿利安娜慢慢出现在他面前，它大概有5英寸那么高，像一个石膏像。它扎着一个辫子，眉眼越来越精致，周围的雪地上的晶莹的雪花开始飘过来组成它白色的裙子和手臂，它的手上还拿着一本书，就像阿不思记忆中的那样。

那时阿利安娜还只有5岁，已经缠着他给她念故事了。她喜欢穿一条浅蓝色的裙子，金发扎在脑后，拥有他见过的最明亮的笑容和难缠的鬼机灵。

阿不思的手晃动着，那个白雪堆成的阿利安娜双手捧着书，在雪地上坐了下来，然后把书举了起来，仿佛要给他看。阿不思嘴角弯起，她那时是一个快乐的姑娘，经常说：哥哥我爱你，给我讲故事，或者给我讲故事嘛，你就是我最爱的哥哥。然而不到1年，一切都变了。

她变了。那三个麻瓜的孩子，那场事故，他的父亲，他的母亲，他的妹妹。

白雪的阿利安娜把书甩到地上，重新站起，然后在原地转了一个圈。它的脸颊越来越生动，嘴角下扯，似乎很伤心。它孤单的站了一会，然后把已经撒开成细小雪花的书从雪地里拉出来，再次坐下。

阿不思的闭上了眼睛，金发的阿利安娜，当时刚刚成为一个alpha，她的力量和魔法在她身体里横冲直撞，她不能完全控制住它们。他知道，当他照顾她时，他是有些不乐意的，他知道他爱他的妹妹，却没有把她需要的时间和关注给她。他更喜欢探索他自己喜爱的东西，照顾一个小孩子并不在他喜欢探索的领域之内。

在照顾她之前，他总会在心里有些抱怨。但是在照顾她时，他又能感受到她的情绪。她是他的妹妹，在她能够控制住的时候，依然是一个喜欢看书，喜欢故事，拥有这个世界上最明亮笑容的女孩。她笑起来也有酒窝，并且努力不想让自己成为负担。但是她有时依旧无法控制自己的力量。

然后格林德沃出现了。

当她倒下去的时候，阿不思甚至都没有意识到到底放生了什么。一切都太过突然。

他以为他会有机会给他的妹妹一个稳定的未来，一个可以恢复的未来，一个快乐的明天，甚至是一顿丰盛的晚餐。他以为他还有机会带她一起逛一逛巴黎，为她买条漂亮的裙子。他甚至曾经会想象当她长大时，她是否选择结婚，如果真的有一个omega爱上了她，他是否会亲自为她设计一套婚纱或者西装，看着她的手和另一个人的手交握到一起。他会想象她生气的时候，她看书看到不懂的地方是否会找他讨论。

突然，一切都终止了。再也没有挽回。他当时愣愣的看着她倒下去，只是意识到了一件事：阿利安娜离开了。

那是在这之后，当葬礼已经结束，麻木的忙碌终于结束，他才渐渐意识到，他再也没有机会同她一起吃饭，跟她一起逛街，了解她，看她长大，了解她的爱，参加她的婚礼了。一切的可能性都随着她离开而离开了。他再也见不到她了，再也不能听到她说的我爱你哥哥。她只是消失了。

她真的不在了。

她离开这个世界的时候，感觉到疼痛了吗？

阿不思觉得他的眼眶变得潮湿，他虚弱的拉扯自己的嘴角，看着雪地里开始起舞转圈的阿利安娜，看着她的裙摆越来越长，看着她头上披着一层薄白雪片组成的纱巾越来越飘逸。

为什么他没有为她多扎几次辫子，多拍拍她的脑袋，多给她念念她喜欢的故事？为什么他没有多告诉她她是这个世界上他唯一的妹妹，多对她有耐心，体谅，多说说他爱她？他总是觉得自己终将会有时间陪她，可是时光总是如此短暂。他总觉得之后还有机会，可是现实总是这样残酷。为什么他没有多爱她一些？

这并不公平。为什么偏偏是阿利安娜？她还那么年轻。

他抬起手抹了一下眼角的泪花。白雪组成的阿利安娜就被笼罩在他的披风下，它手里握着一根雪花组成的魔杖，轻轻的挥舞着。

阿不思知道当他的妹妹倒下去的那一刻，他就失去了他的家。他知道这份痛苦和悲伤可能不会被经常唤醒，它们永远藏在背景音里，它们永远不会减弱，永远不会消失。

阿不思站了起来，白雪组成的阿利安娜就飘在他的手心上方。雪花依然纷飞，一阵大风吹过卷起的雪雾敲打在阿不思的脸上，差点把阿利安娜吹散。他赶紧举起魔杖，一秒过去，他周围空间里的所有雪花都静止在空气当中，所有的风都停了下来。雪白的阿利安娜飘在那里，也静止住了。

奎妮发出了一声惊叹，把阿不思拉回了现实。就像是水滴终将落下，白雪组成的阿利安娜随着其他雪花在他手中飘散。

阿不思摇摇头，转过身，想要给一个掩饰的微笑，可他的嘴角依然是苦痛的。他注意到奎妮的视线落在他的衣服上。他这才意识到，他的头发上胡子上都落满了雪花，他的斗篷上也都是雪花。奎妮第一次在他面前使用了自己的能力，她让阿不思看到了他在奎妮眼中的影像：

他好像变成一个高瘦的老人，黑色的旅行斗篷，银白色的长胡子，银白色的长发。他差点被这幅影像逗乐了。

奎妮……

他默默的叹了一口气。他静静的站在雪里，思绪就像混乱的线团一样，找不到头绪。

有什么地方不对。

他突然回想起之前奎妮说的那句话：“我想等我们能确定修正案的内容包含可以结婚这一条之后，再回家。”他当时觉得有些奇怪，可是思绪都跑到他的妹妹那里。现在他意识到，这确实是很微妙的一句话。

我们是谁？为什么作为格林德沃的追随者，奎妮居然没有为格林德沃控制美国魔法国会的计划失败而感到一丝不快？

所有的雪花都好像停了下来，所有的风的呼啸声都好像已经消失不见，他的大脑仿佛从来都没有如此明晰过。纽蒙迦德的堡垒从来没有像现在这样显得那么无坚不摧。这让他既陷入了绝望又拥有了希望，这让他头一次意识到他并没有完全淹没在无望的与世隔绝中。

美国魔法国会大选。

如果三个候选人，选择中立位置不会一定取得胜利。因为只有两个人，选择中立的人会拥有优势，可是如果还有另外一个，那么这一位就会分的一部分中立位置的选票。无论如何一个人必须退出。皮奎里女士意识到了，她选择了退出，因为她认为威尔逊是可以信赖的。如果皮奎里女士没有退出，那么普朗克一定会按照格林德沃的要求退出，那么胜利依然属于威尔逊。

如果只有皮奎里女士和威尔逊，那么皮奎里女士本来是一个很好的选择，她有经验，有决心。可是突然普朗克的加入让大家意识到，威尔逊原来可以是最佳的选择，他作为皮奎里的支持者，有能力，也有经验，他既遵守法律，有可以带来适当的改变。搅局的普朗克让人们看到更多的选择。所以如果没有人选择退出，那么胜利依然有很大可能属于威尔逊。

因此无论皮奎里女士退不退出，威尔逊都会赢。只是普朗克确实是一个变数，让他最后阶段退出，只会让威尔逊赢得更加稳妥。而皮奎里女士在2个月前的退出让这场重要的北美魔法国会选举变成了格林德沃追随者内部的过家家。

威尔逊和普朗克都是格林德沃的人。

美国魔法国会在完全无意识的情况下沦陷了。

阿不思看着纽蒙迦德的大门，背对着奎妮，轻声说：

“我都想为你鼓掌了，格林德沃。”

 

\---chapter 1 end---  
【注1】：拉帕波特法律(Rappaport's Law)是美国魔法国会主席埃米莉·拉帕波特在朵喀斯·十二树严重违反《国际保密法》后，于1790年颁布的一项美国巫师法律。https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/rappaports-law-hk

【注2】：按照现实流程设计的选举。其实这个虚构的流程是缩短的，月份也不一样。

【注3】：魁北克省的枫糖浆确实被偷了。除此之外，熊监狱也是存在的。更不要提可怕的大鹅了。魁省偷枫糖浆的人被抓了，链接如下。http://www.iask.ca/news/canada/2012/1218/172461.html

\---

**Author's Note:**

> 梗如下：因为之前手铐被戏称为上环，所以想看abo背景下AD战败以后在国际巫师联合协会那边收押，即将移交到GG那里（或者是魔法部把AD送去给GG求和也行。）然后魔法部把AD送去之前和AD谈了，说你不想给格林德沃生下继承人吧。然后表示我们可以给你上环（一种魔法节育措施），但这一切都是你自愿要求的，如果他发现了，这件事和我们无关，AD同意了。送过去以后GG果然想让AD怀孕，但是因为有避孕措施所以AD没法怀孕，所以他出现假孕状况，有妊娠反应，还会涨奶啥啥的【。GG还很高兴甚至开了个派对庆祝，结果两个月过去发现没怀上。如此假孕几次之后GG开始怀疑，他甚至请了治疗师给自己检查了，自己没问题。后来又让治疗师给AD检查，但这个避孕手段做的真的十分隐蔽所以之前几次都没发现。后来有一天在AD睡着的时候给他做检查，在腹部那里发现有非常非常小的魔法波动，就发现了【。


End file.
